Sweet Relief
by megoeggo1215
Summary: Tiva fluff! Ziva is drunk and depressed after Tony leaves NCIS. Can a certain someone cheer her up?
1. Chapter 1

"Boss?"

Gibbs looked up from his desk, staring coldly into McGee's eyes.

"What McGee?"

McGee gulped. "Do you know if DiNozzo is ever coming back?"

Gibbs slammed his fist upon his desk shaking his computer. "NO McGee!" He said, anger biting every word. "I don't know! Did you think I would know McGee?"

McGee stared at him like a lost puppy. "Well…yes I d—"

"Well I don't McGee!" Gibbs bellowed, shaking his whole desk. "Even I was surprised when the Director said that DiNozzo had resigned!"

Abby had just come out of the elevator when she heard the shouting. Pigtails flying, she bolted towards Gibbs.

"Stop!" Abby yelled, putting herself between Gibbs and McGee. "This constant fighting is driving a nail between us! I'm surprised Ziva hasn't karate chopped you halfway to Brazil by now!"

Gibbs cut off his glaring. His expression faded to a soft frown. "Abby I realize that you were sick but, Ziva hasn't come in to work since Tony left."

Abby froze. McGee ran to his desk and pushed his chair to Abby, just as she plopped down. Safely in the chair Abby stared off into the distance.

"Abby?" McGee asked calmly. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think McGee? Two of my best friends have basically left NCIS and you're asking me if I'm OKAY?"

"Um…never mind Abby."

Gibbs walked over to the two of them. "McGee, take Abby home. We all need a day off."

With that Gibbs walked to the elevator. As the doors opened, he snapped his head towards McGee and Abby.

"Let's go!"

The two of them grabbed their stuff, and shot over to the elevator.

_Ziva's Apartment_

Bottles of whiskey were spread everywhere. The T.V. was on, yet Ziva didn't watch it. She lay out on the couch, tear streaks on her face, and her beautiful brown eyes were puffy and red.

Ziva hadn't left that couch in a week.

She was too upset to go to work. She was to upset to feel anything but sadness and pain. Her heart had been ripped in two by Anthony DiNozzo. For Ziva David loved Anthony DiNozzo.

Yet that didn't mean she wasn't angry. Actually, she was very angry. She hated being this upset, being this unfocused on anything.

A knock on her door shock her out of her living nightmare.

"Go away Abby!" Ziva said hoarsely. "I am not coming to the door."

"It isn't Abby," A male voice whispered.

Ziva jumped up and pulled out her gun. She pointed the gun at the door. "If isn't Abby, then who is it?"

"It's Tony. Can I come in?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva ripped open the door, her gun still out and pointed at him.

His hair was plastered on his face; his green eyes peaked out beneath his bangs. They were cautious, not scared, just cautious, waiting for her to put the gun away.

Ziva cocked her head to her right. Realizing that it truly was Tony, Ziva put her gun away. But she didn't move from the doorway.

"May I come in?" Tony asked again.

Ziva checked behind him. When she was sure he was alone, she moved out of the doorway, not saying a word. Tony welcomed the invitation, stepping into her apartment. Ziva silently closed the door behind her, not even making a noise.

Tony looked around, not even glancing at Ziva's icy glare. "Do you mind if I take of my jacket?"

"Not at all, Anthony." Ziva's voice rang with anger. But Tony could hear something else. It was sadness.

Tony slipped off his jacket, draping it over a kitchen chair. He watched, as Ziva stepped into the kitchen. She placed her hand on the counter, and dragged it across the granite. Then she spun around so fast, even Tony did a double take.

"Why would you do that Tony?" Ziva stepped over to him. "Why? Why would you leave us? We need you Tony!"

Tony fixed his gaze upon her. "I—"

Ziva cut him off. "You know what? Do not give me your excuses!"

Ziva launched herself at Tony, punctuating every word with a blow. "You do not know what you have done to this TEAM!" She cried, still punching.

Tony didn't do anything. From her punches, Tony realized that Ziva wasn't focusing on the fight, just the anger. Tony let her punch every inch of him she could. Her hair flew, and her puffy eyes sparked with anger. He knew she needed to let it out.

When Ziva was finally done, she pushed herself away from Tony. Using the column next to her table she put all her weight on the stone, and she turned her head away from Tony.

Tony could not help but look at Ziva. When she turned her head back to him, he was shocked to see tears flowing freely.

"Ziva…" Tony started, not really sure what to say. "I didn't want to leave. But I had to."

"But, why?!" Ziva hissed. "Why would you have to leave?"

Tony dropped his gaze to the tile floor. Tony knew why he had left, but he wasn't allowed to tell Ziva. He looked up at her face, trying to decide if he should tell her.

Ziva stared at Tony, the tears flowing down her face like a waterfall. They sparkled in the moonlight coming from the window. She was beautiful, yet so depressed. Her face no longer held anger, it only held pain. That picture made up his mind.

"Ziva, I had to go into hiding. It was ordered by the F.B.I." Tony said, not dropping his gaze. "Terrorists were targeting the team because of me." Tony sighed.

Ziva stared at him for a moment. "Tony, you shouldn't have left. We could have protected you."

"Ziva, I couldn't let anyone die because I couldn't save them, or because I was alive. I couldn't Ziva. I couldn't let anyone die. Especially you Ziva. I couldn't let you risk your life for me. "

Tony reached his arms out to her.

To his great surprise, Ziva dove into them. His arms wrapped around her, as she sobbed into his chest, soaking his t-shirt. His left hand stroked her hair, while his right hand rubbed her back: each hand soothing her erratic crying. His lips found her forehead again and again.

Without letting go of her, Tony slowly moved her to the couch. It took almost an hour, but Ziva's sobs finally subsided to hiccups. Somehow their position had changed, so now Tony was lying on the couch and Ziva was on top of him. Her head was on his soaked t-shirt, and his hand was on her back, rubbing in circles.

Tony cocked his head at her. "Are you feeling better now that you have really cried it out?"

Ziva nodded. "I understand now Tony. I am sorry I hit you. I needed to let it out, but I should not have done it that way. I am sorry."

Tony let out a laugh. "No need to apologize Ziva. I knew you didn't mean it."

They both sat up on the couch, each of them gazing into each others eyes. Ziva was surprised to find his eyes wet. She reached out and touched his cheek.

"You were crying?" She asked, wiping away the tear streaks.

"I can't stand to see you in pain Ziva," Tony said simply. "Whatever is hurting you hurts me just as much." Then he laughed. "And look who's talking! I'm going to need a new shirt!"

Ziva laughed along with him. But she sobered quickly. "I guess this means you will have to leave now." She cast her eyes down, away from his piercing gaze.

Tony placed his forefinger under her chin, pulling it upwards so she would have to look at him. He was caught for a moment in her amazing beauty. But he shot that from his mind. She needed comfort right now.

"Ziva, the F.B.I. caught those bastards. I can go back to N.C.I.S." Tony smiled.

Ziva gasped her eyes as big as dinner plates. "But, what about the Director? He isn't just going to let you back in."

Tony laughed. "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva." Tony teased in a taunting way. "The Director knew about it. He said I can come back when ever I can."

Ziva said nothing for a minute. Then she looked up at Tony, with all the love in her eyes that she could muster. Then she made a move that even Tony couldn't have predicted.

She kissed him.

Ziva had been prepared to be pushed away. She had been prepared for the rejection that would have washed trough her he if he did. She wasn't prepared for his reaction. For it scared them both.

He kissed her back with all the love and passion he could muster from inside his very being. His tongue slid against her lips, begging for an entrance. Ziva happily obliged.

Thus began, one of the most heated make out sessions Tony had ever been a part of. He didn't think Ziva could even kiss this well, let alone give a heated make out session like this. Sure, he made out with her when they were under cover as that married couple, but that didn't mean anything. It wasn't a real make out.

When Ziva pulled away, Tony was stunned. Then he felt hurt and cold.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

Ziva laughed. "No. I just need to catch my breath. I did not think you would respond that way."

Then she launched herself at him beginning the feat that would defiantly break rule 12.

**Happy people? i changed it. it is now rule 12.**

**And for those of u who r scratching their head and saying in a stupid way, "Whats rule 12?" Rule twelve is part of Gibbs rules. Rule 12 states to never date a co-worker. Make sense now?**

**And i don't really kno if i should update this story. I f you any good ideas for what i would do in the next chapter, just put it in the reviews.**


End file.
